One Week, No Sleep
by xoxocntin
Summary: Warren decides that is he is going to try to go One week without any sleep whatsoever, and this is just a littls sotry following his one week quest... which he spends most of getting back at Layla for bothering him so much.. better than it sounds rated-T


Layla sat on the bench in front of the school waiting for Will. She was thinking, he'd been not that good of a friend lately, always off saving the world, or busy with his 'hero friends', but she thought that at least he still had time for her. She still liked him and she didn't know why, maybe it was the fact that he always wore some kind of red, white, or blue clothing every day, or the stupid way he does his hair, or it was the smile he had when he walked up to her, she didn't know.

What she did know was that ever since Homecoming, she'd seen something different in him, it was like he didn't really care about anything or anyone but his stupid little friends or himself. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she didn't like it. She just shrugged it off as him being around Gwen Grayson too much. Oh, how she hated Gwen Grayson, she was some stupid little bitch who walked in and stole her boyfriend and doesn't look like she's gonna give him back. Layla wanted to hurt Gwen, even though she didn't believe in using her powers for violence, for Gwen Grayson she would make an exception.

Layla looked down at her watch, 3:18pm, she sighed, Will should have been here by now, She looked around. Layla spotted Will waltzing down the steps of Sky High hand-in-hand with little miss perfect, that right you guessed it, Gwen Grayson. Layla felt anger swell up in her veins and had to try to calm herself down. Will had promised her that he would tone the whole Gwen thing down a bit, If this was toned down, then she was Clint Eastwood. Layla decided that she wasn't going to wait for Will and his friends to discombobulate and got up and walked around until she found someone that probably wouldn't talk to her, but then again wouldn't bother her. She smiled as she pranced up and sat down next to Warren Peace. She told herself that she was going to sit there until she got tired or she died..whichever came first.

After a few minutes of just sitting, hoping Will would notice her and pop himself up, Layla glanced over at Warren, he looked agitated and bothered. "What's wrong with you?"

His head shot her direction, "What?" Warren REALLY didn't feel like dealing with the flower-power-child at the moment.... too much pep and joyness.. the thought of it made him sick.

Layla shrugged, "You just seem.. bothered.. like somethings wrong.." She immediately regretted saying that, because now he was probably gonna do what he usually did, get up and leave without a word. Layla had seen Warren sort of as a different person after Homecoming, why, she really didn't know, but he seemed a bit more laid back and relaxed than he usually did... less stiff.. and more talkative..

"What are you getting at, Greenpeace?" he remarked with a snarky tone.

Layla sighed, she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy, he was too, too.. what was the word she was looking for.. too friggen stubborn. He kept everything inside...and he didn't let anyone in... he was too shut out to the world, but yet, she liked him, there was something about him, that made her feel comfortable, and relaxed. She never felt like that around Will, it was always too weird.. all the tension between them.. but with Warren, she just kinda didn't really focus on Will, she thought about other things.. like what she was gonna do after school, or what to do for that project, ponies, and unicorns and , you know, girl stuff... "You know what...nevermind. I'm not gonna get into this, because we both know how it's gonna end.. You'll call me a tree hugger, and I'll storm off..or you'll just get up and leave.. been there, done that." she ended with an humph and leaned back against the wall..

Warren looked at her as if he was going over pros and cons in his head.. "...You wanna know what's wrong?? Huh? Is that it? Well, listen here, Hippie, and listen close, because I'm only gonna say this once. Ready? Want me to wait for you to get out your pad and pen?" Layla didn't look all the bit amused, but he went on. "Here's what's bothering me... this whole fucking school, this stupid little town , all these friggen people trying to tell me what to do, and those little insignificant peons like your friend Will over there, they prance around here like they run the place, and Hell, they practically do! But what the fuck ever?? Who cares??? Also....Why the hell do you always have to be near me??? It's like you're stalking me or something... or is it seriously _that_ cold, that you have to stand or sit mere inches away from me at all times in the hopes that heat will come off me and somehow heat you up??" Warren sat himself back down.

Layla wasn't expecting that from him, but it was what she got, and she figured she might as well roll with it... she simply nodded, "You done?"

Warren glared at her and folded his arms over his chest, "No, but I'm done.."

Layla rolled her eyes..."Real mature..."

Warren opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by one of those 'insignificant peons', Will Stonghold, "Hey Layla, what's up?"

Warren threw up his arms at Will, "Hey, Strongy! Can't you see me talking, or are you seriously that caught up in yourself??? How would you feel if I came prancing up and cut you off mid sentence??? Huh??? Yeah, I didn't think so..." Warren got up to leave, "You dirty little son a..." he trailed off as he walked away...

Will turned back to Layla, "What was that all about?"

Layla shook her head, "Eh... I wouldn't worry about it... soo, what took you so long?? Girlfriend trouble?"suddenly, Layla heard Warren's voice and quickly glanced in his direction just in time to see him yell to her, "SHE'S NOT EVEN A REAL GIRL!!" Layla held back her laughter and looked back to Will, who obviously hadn't heard it.."So as I was saying, what took so long?"

Will shrugged and sat down next to her, "I don't know, I guess I got too caught up in the conversation.."he gave a little chuckle, "you vibrating?" he asked nodding towards the purse.

Layla sighed, got out her phone, and flipped it open, '**One New Text Message**' she went to her inbox.. and read the message, ' 2 caught up in himself... ' .... she hit reply, 'Warren, stop it... and how r u hearing us anyway?' she hit send, but before she could even get the phone back into her purse it was vibrating.. she once again returned to her inbox...Warren.. 'Idk, I have good hearing???'

Will looked worried, "Who is that?"

Layla shook her head, "Just my mom.." she hit reply again, ' r u ok?? y r u so, tweaky?' send. She turned back to Will, "So, what's up? How have you been? Hows li-" vibrate. "Ugh, MOM!" she flipped her phone open. 'didn't sleep last night, filled up on energy drnks.' that was it.. after this reply she was turning her phone off. 'well, go pass out..wait, how did u get my #??'

**lol, okay...not the best, but it'll do for 4:27 AM...lol, R&R my homie nizzos...whatever that (my homie nizzos) means...lol**


End file.
